


On The Tip Of The Blade

by ShadowBiscuit



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Sam, Demon Powers, Episode: s09e16 Blade Runners, Exhibitionism, First Blade, Influence of the blade, M/M, Marking, Pervert Crowley, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Dean Winchester, Rough Sex, Top Dean, Voyeurism, pain play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 22:58:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2485325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowBiscuit/pseuds/ShadowBiscuit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Holding the First Blade changed Dean, in more ways that one. Not wanting to miss the show, Crowley helps the hunter out. Helps him to do what? Well, to make his darkest desire come true, of course!<br/>Like this, Sam won't be able to run away, even if he wanted to...but does he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	On The Tip Of The Blade

“Drop the blade, Dean,” Sam begged, watching his brother intently and ready to grab the First Blade out of Dean’s hand, if he wouldn’t let go. Sam watched him, saw how much he was struggling and knew he had to urge his brother on in order to get to him. “Dean!” he raised his voice now, looking more worried by the second as his brother’s hand was shaking, still holding onto the blade, as if he couldn’t let go. And maybe, he really couldn’t. “Drop the blade…” Sam tried, already thinking about the best way to catch Dean off guard and yank the blade out of his hand, but then his brother finally looked at him with dead serious eyes, full of determination.

“No,” he stated plainly, taking a step towards Sam and making him push his back against the pillar. He frowned, confused for a moment, then when he saw Dean raise the blade to his throat, Sam froze.

“Dean?” he asked, his voice barely a whisper. Sam tilted his head back a little, trying to somehow fuse with the pillar as he leaned away from the blade as much as he could. He was really worried and angry at the same time; worried for Dean’s well being and sanity, and angry at the First Blade, at Crowley, and at the dead guy laying on the floor.

“I said, I’m not dropping it. You like getting cut anyway, don’t you?” Dean chuckled, moving the blade to a wound on Sam’s face, put there by Magnus. He narrowed his eyes, snarling and Sam was pretty sure he heard his brother growl, a thing that sent a shiver down his spine. Sam swallowed thickly, watching his brother with slightly wide eyes. Meanwhile, Dean was slowly seething in anger. That son of a bitch Magnus marked his brother, his Sammy, his! He made the man pay by cutting his head off, but now, it was Sam’s turn. He needed to make his little brother understand who he belonged to, that only Dean could mark him, make him hiss in pain, make him cry and smile and laugh. Without Dean, Sam was nothing.

All these foreign, alien emotions surged through him, momentarily making Dean dizzy. He knew, could feel that he was under the influence of the blade. The First Blade made him get in touch with his more feral, primal self, and it wanted to do some downright nasty things to his little brother. But even then, when he knew this wasn’t really him…it kinda was. These were his thoughts, no matter how sick and wrong, how twisted, he was thinking them, maybe unconsciously, but still, it was him. The First Blade merely intensified these feelings, brought it up to such a level where it couldn’t be ignored any longer.

So Dean succumbed, didn’t fight, even though deep inside, he knew he would regret giving in so easily. But it just felt so good, to let go, feeling as if a weight on his shoulders was gone.

“What?” Sam blinked, feeling and probably looking even more confused than before. Also, baffled. “What the hell is that supposed to mean?” he asked with an incredulous look on his face, because no way Dean just told him something like that. Something was most definitively wrong, he was now sure of it.

“Oh, you know,” Dean licked his lips, glancing from his little brother’s eyes to his lips, then to the wounds on him. “You let Magnus cut you up real nice,” he said, poking at the wound with the tip of the blade, making Sam hiss, which sent a grin to Dean’s face. “Yeah, hurts.”

“Dean, seriously, calm down,” Sam glared at his brother, his voice sharper now, not wanting more of Dean’s bullshit. He shifted his arms, trying to quickly snatch the First Blade away from the crazy looking man in front of him, but found them unable to move. Furrowing his brows in both concentration and confusion, Sam tried again, and again, but still couldn’t move his arms. Finally, he looked down, and saw nothing. His arms weren’t restrained, nor where they held down by Dean. And the odd thing was, when Dean followed his little brother’s gaze to his arms, even he seemed surprised. They looked back at each other, Dean raising his eyebrows while Sam frowned, before they heard a cough from the right side of the room.

“Already forgot about me? I’m hurt,” Crowley laughed, a small smirk tugging at the corner of his mouth as he raised a hand, lazily flicked his wrist, and suddenly Sam’s arms moved backwards, circling the pillar until his hands were nearly reaching each other at the other side of the pillar, and completely rendering the hunter motionless like this. Sam snarled, nose flared like an angry puppy, and glared at the smug looking demon.

“You fucking asshole!” he growled, struggling against the invisible force that was keeping him in place. Crowley laughed again, shaking his head, then looked at Dean and slightly, just barely tilted his head and lifted an eyebrow.

“So?” the demon asked, the smirk never leaving his face. “Aren’t you going to enjoy the opportunity I presented you with, Squirrel?”

It took Sam a few moments to realize what the King of the Damned meant by that. He glanced from Crowley to Dean, about to ask what the Hell was going on here, but when he saw the predatory grin on his big brother’s face as he looked back at him, his blood ran cold.

“Yeah, I guess I should,” Dean bit his lower lip, taking a step back as he didn’t need to keep Sam in place anymore, then looked him over. Like, thoroughly looked him over, like when you study a piece of meat at the butcher’s store.

And at that moment, Sam felt intimidated, to say the least.

“Dean,” he started, not quite knowing where he was getting, but he didn’t have to worry about it as his brother stepped back, got closer, way too close. They were practically breathing the same air as Dean raised his head, then pressed the edge of the blade against Sam’s stomach, making his breath hitch. It was an involuntary reflex, something he could have kept in, if it wasn’t for the fact his brother was mere inches away from him, from his lips and, soon, those inches vanished too. Sam had comically wide eyes and he probably made some odd muffled noise too when their lips connected. Dean kissed him, licked his bottom lip, which Sam knew it was a plea for entrance that he sure as hell wasn’t going to grant Dean, then the next thing he knew, he was grunting and opening his mouth, just slightly, but more than enough for Dean. His big brother pushed the blade further against Sam’s stomach, puncturing it, which made Sam gasp, unfortunately.

Now Dean’s tongue was in his mouth. It was warm, and wet, soft, licking and exploring his mouth. Sam stayed tense, not responding while his brother licked, sucked at his tongue, nipped at it and at his bottom lip, however when he raised his free hand to Sam’s hair and gripped it, deepening the kiss and making it rough, fierce, harsh and fucking hot, the younger hunter couldn’t help but make a small sound, hesitantly returning the kiss. He could feel Dean smirking against his lips, tightening his grip in Sam’s hair and also making sounds, either low groans or growls. Finally, when he pulled back and let Sam get some air, he grinned and licked his lips, slowly, before slipping the blade under his little brother’s shirt.

“Sammy…”

And started cutting it open from the bottom to the top.

“I’m gonna show you why I’m the only one who’s allowed to mark you, little brother,” Dean growled, using the First Blade to move the remains of Sam’s shirt out of the way, then ran his free hand down his exposed chest. Clenching his jaw, Sam swallowed and watched his chest heaving under his own brother’s touch, felt his skin tingle and to his horror, saw his nipples harden. Feeling his face redden, he looked away, though that was another bad idea, as when he looked to the right, all he saw was Crowley leaning against a glass container and licking his lips eagerly. Then when their gaze met, the demon’s eyes turned red and he grinned from ear to ear. Impossibly frustrated and embarrassed, Sam hit the back of his head against the pillar and decided to just close his eyes, not wanting to see what was happening.

Not being able to see didn’t mean that he couldn’t feel, though. He had to bite the inside of his cheek to stop himself from responding to all his brother’s small touches, the way he caressed his chest, ran a finger down his side, rested his hand on his abdomen, even fucking dipped his thumb in his belly button.

“C’mon Sammy,” he could hear, resisting the urge to open his eyes and look. “Your body wants this. More than that, it needs this, and I know that you do too. So, why don’t you just let go, and let me…take care of you, baby brother?”

At those words, Sam couldn’t keep his eyes closed. He opened them and looked into a pair of green, lust blown eyes, and he knew he was going to Hell. “Dean,” he whispered, licking his dry lips as he intentionally pushed his chest into his brother’s hand, and to his surprise, Dean actually seemed to look happy. Only for a second, though, because the next he slid his hand down to Sam’s pants, palming his crotch with an evil smirk on his face.

“Oh yeah, that’s it, Sammy. Such a good boy, ain’t you?” Dean chuckled, leaning close and kissing him, then moved to Sam’s neck and attacked it. Sam closed his eyes again, gasping and groaning as his brother licked and bit at his neck and shoulder, sometimes hissing when Dean bit too hard, probably leaving a bloody mark intentionally. All the while he abused the skin there, Dean’s hands were also busy, roaming his little brother’s upper body. He then kissed down his chest, all the way to his pelvis, before stopping and glancing up at Sam, whose eyes were open now. Biting his lip at the sight, Sam felt blood rushing to his dick, watching as Dean grinned then started back up, kissing up his chest until he reached his throat, where he licked into the hollow of his throat before pulling back.

Then suddenly, he was naked.

Eyes widening, Sam first looked down at his unclothed body in shock, before trying to cover his half hard dick with his legs, and failing at it. Dean blinked, looking like a predator that hasn’t eaten for days as he looked straight at Sam’s cock, not even trying to hide his gaze. Though this time, they weren’t looking at each other with surprised looks, and instead both glanced at the demon at the side of the room who, yes, was grinning, the pompous bastard.

“What?” Crowley asked, raising his hands. “You were taking too long, boys. Just helping out, that’s it. Cross my black heart,” he chuckled and, oh god, began stroking his bulge. Great, another thing Sam wasn’t going to be able to wash out of his memory.

Dean looked back at Sam, wearing the same grin as the demon, and it disturbed Sam how his brother didn’t seem to give a crap about the fact that they had a voyeur demon trying to jerk off while watching them. “Well,” he said, starting to stroke Sam’s thighs, and the hunter was gone, breathing faster and lust rushing through his body. “Let’s get it on, hm?”

“Yeah,” Sam managed to breathe, moaning softly as Dean curled his fingers around his hard cock, and began pumping it, making his little brother buck and arch into every pull and drag and stroke and twist. “Fuck, fuck, Dean!” he keened, throwing his head back, his mouth hanging open as lewd groans and other sounds left it.

“Yeah, knew you’d love it, baby,” Dean laughed, quickly glancing at Crowley, probably having a silent conversation because next thing Sam knew, his brother’s hand was gone, replaced by his own hard dick, grinding against his. Sam gasped, taking in the sight of Dean’s naked body, and, oh, now he knew why women opened their legs to him. His big brother was big. And hot. Fuck, why haven’t they done this sooner? Sam moaned like a fucking whore, meeting Dean’s hips as they were grinding against each other, then the man stopped again, making Sam let out a small sound at the loss, which was most definitively not a whine. “S’okay Sammy,” Dean reassured his panting little brother, then looked at Crowley again.

“What?” he asked, raising an eyebrow, then after another staring contest, he sighed and snapped his fingers. “There, happy? Now hurry up and fuck,” the demon urged them on, already starting to unzip himself, so Sam quickly looked away.

And look, Dean had a bottle of lube in his hand, just like that. Sam licked his lips in anticipation and tried to spread his legs as much as he could in the odd position he was, while watching Dean pour a decent amount of surely cold lube in his palm, then simply throw the bottle on the ground. With one hand still holding that damned blade, Dean reached between Sam’s legs, circling his hole teasingly, and just when Sam was about to give his brother the bitch face, Dean finally pushed a finger inside.

“Oh god,” Sam blinked, letting out small gasps as Dean moved his finger in and out of him, watching his little brother with lust blown eyes and hard cock that surely wanted to be buried inside Sam already. The younger hunter soon began adding moans to the gasps as Dean added two more fingers, and twisted and curled them inside him, actually making Sam whimper. Damn, that was embarrassing. He couldn’t really contemplate on his shrinking manliness though, as his brother withdrew his fingers and grabbed his thighs, tugging at them and making Sam lift them. Thankfully, he didn’t have to worry about falling as he wrapped his legs around Dean’s hips, since the invisible force that was holding his arms in place, also held him in place like that.

“Ready for me, Sammy?” Dean asked, lining his pulsing, thick cock up with his brother’s hole, and leaned close, nipping at Sam’s chin. “Say it. Say you want me, need me, that I fuckin’ own you baby. That you want my big, fat cock pounding your ass all night long, for hours, until you can’t walk straight anymore,” he purred, nosing Sam’s cheek and the hunter freaking whined.

“Damn it Dean,” Sam moaned, wiggling his ass impatiently. He never thought he was going to, ever, be impatient about something like this, his own big brother, Dean Winchester, not hurrying up and fucking him in the ass already. “Please, Dean, want you to fuck me so hard, just take me already, Dean, come on!” Sam whined, biting and sucking at his brother’s bottom lip, which soon drove Dean into a frenzy. He growled, grabbing Sam’s hips roughly which resulted in the First Blade sinking into Sam’s side, but at the same time he literally shoved his dick into Sam’s ass, so he ignored the blade. “Shit!” Sam gasped, squeezing his eyes shut as he tried to relax around Dean’s huge dick, taking deep breaths and he wasn’t ready, but his brother seemed to be having other plans than waiting, as he began moving. Opening his eyes, Sam watched as Dean frowned, concentrating as he thrust slowly, in and out of Sam, who soon started moaning with each pull and push.

“God, Sammy, being inside you…so amazing, and tight as fuck,” Dean growled, quickening his pace. He fucked his brother, first with slow, long thrusts, and now with quick but still long ones, roughly with no gentleness at all, except the lingering kisses he placed once and a while on Sam’s shoulders.

Sam moved his hips in time with Dean’s thrusts, pushing back on them and as his moans got louder and louder, he could still hear something that was a groan, low and deep, but not his brother’s. Seriously not wanting to know, though obviously knowing, who and where it came from, he let himself go with the flow, letting out louder and high-pitched sounds as Dean fucked him. Pleasure soon taking over the initial pain and burning, Sam was in heaven. A way better one than the real deal.

Dean, too, never felt this fucking good before. He had sex with loads of women, but as rumors had it, anal sex was better. Way better. Plus, he was fucking Sam, whom he wanted to have sex with for a long time, so he was obviously overwhelmed with pleasure. So much, that soon, he found himself on the edge of his climax, which got him by surprise. Dean leaned in, and began abusing Sam’s neck and shoulder as he thrust faster, harder and deeper inside his little brother, hitting his prostate more times than not, so now he wasn’t the only one close to coming.

It was playing dirty, but there were no rules in love and war. Or in gay incest.

Sam couldn’t keep his voice in, not like he wanted to. He started screaming as Dean hit his prostate over and over again and, Sam was pretty sure that he must have developed some pain kink along the way, he didn’t mind how the First Blade kept hurting him with each thrust. So, soon, he was screaming, or at least moaning rather loudly as Dean rammed in his ass, and unbelievably, he felt he could come like this, untouched.

“Dean, fuck, more,” he whimpered, shivering when his brother bit him, and that was it, he cried out a mix of words and his brother’s name as he came, coating his and Dean’s abdomen with his hot come. And soon, Dean was coming too, though since Sam was still enjoying the afterglow, he didn’t register him biting down on his shoulder, only the fact that Dean was filling him with his load.

His long legs trembling slightly, Sam had a hard time standing when they slid down from around Dean’s waist, especially when the invisible force disappeared. And risking a glance at the right, he let out a sigh of relief when he saw that Crowley was gone, too.

Then he heard a thump and looked at Dean, whose eyes were slightly wide, and was panting, looking around the room, probably searching for his clothes. Wondering what the sudden change in attitude was about, Sam saw the First Blade on the floor, then looked at his brother’s empty hand.

Oh, right.

“Uh, Dean,” Sam cleared his voice, swallowing and taking on a tone you’d use on a wild animal. “Hey, look at me?”

Dean seemed reluctant to do so, hands curled into a fist as he was still looking for his clothes, and finally, he found them where Crowley was standing before. “Here,” was all he said as he threw Sam’s pants and underwear to him, before putting his own clothes on. Sighing, Sam did so too, then leaned against the pillar and stared at Dean’s back.

“Dean-“

“Yeah, I know. Sorry,” he said, then began walking away. “Let’s find a way outta here.”

Contemplating on what to do, Sam followed his brother. “Okay,” he nodded, before putting a hand on Dean’s shoulder and feeling him tense under his touch. “But we’re having a talk after this, no matter what you say. You can’t run from me forever, Dean.”

And his brother stayed silent, but nodded. Knowing him, Sam was sure that Dean must have been wallowing in guilt by now, and even though he could have just told him that he wasn’t angry, didn’t hate him, quite the opposite, Sam decided against it. Let him stew in his own juices for a while, as a sort of revenge for scaring the crap out of him in the beginning. Also, for letting Crowley, not only watch, but jerk off to them having sex.

Just for the record, he wasn’t an exhibitionist. No, he didn’t get off by others watching while his sexy ass brother fucked him.

Yeah…

Him and Dean seriously needed to have a talk. Which, hopefully, would be followed by some private time, involving a comfy bed and some cuddling.


End file.
